Spongebob:Squidward Tentacles
}}Squidward Tentacles is one of the main characters in the Nicktoons show . He is the neighbor between and . Squidward is a cephalopod. His species is an octopus according to the series creators, despite his name containing the word "squid" and him having six legs instead of eight. Squidward lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island Head (Moai head). He works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. SpongeBob works along with Squidward at the . Squidward is a selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has over 500 self-portraits and is delusional about his talents (such as playing the clarinet) though nobody around him considers him to be very good. The series' animators made Squidward with six tentacles, believing that giving him eight tentacles of an octopus would have made him look too burdened and would be too difficult to animate. Biography In Squidward's childhood, he had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch, as revealed in Boating Buddies. When he was an adult, he became part of the Krusty Krab along with Jim and later, after has Jim quit, with a fry cook whose name is yet to be revealed. One day, Squidward was gardening when suddenly a pineapple fell on him and destroyed his garden. A sponge named moved into that pineapple and Squidward has been grumpy ever since. See his antagonistic side, leisure, and near-death experiences sections for more of his biography.Spongebob Squarepants episode "Boating Buddies" Squidward's personality is grumpy, hot-tempered, selfish, angus and of course, miserable. In spite of this, he is still one of the most intelligent characters, and out of the ten major characters, he can be categorized as the most educated one, along with and . He has a sarcastic attitude and sees others as uncivilized morons, while failing to accept his own personal shortcomings. Squidward sees himself as misunderstood and unappreciated, blaming society for his failures. He is annoyingly pretentious in his pursuit of fame and is either unwilling or unable to spot talent and creativity, even belittling it. He lauds "cultivated taste" and accepted standards. In the episode "Artist Unknown", he insists that his pupil SpongeBob "show his method", even when it's painfully clear that SpongeBob has artistic genius.Spongebob Squarepants episode "Artist Unknown" In the episode Bubblestand, he belittles SpongeBob's brilliant bubble-blowing.Spongebob Squarepants episode "Bubblestand" Squidward is also jealous of those who are more artistic than him, for example: Nat Peterson, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson and even the puppet Big Nose. Squidward is generally portrayed as an overall failure. His musical skills with the clarinet are generally portrayed as subpar, from mediocre to excruciatingly horrible. However there have been numerous exceptions: in Bubblestand he plays nice after practicing Spongebob's 'technique', at the end of Christmas Who? he manages to play great with the one Spongebob carved for him. In That's No Lady He manages to play a nice to woo Patricia. And in Best Day Ever, he even has a concert where he plays beautifully and receives thunderous applause from the audience SpongeBob was even on the VIP list for it. His overall artistic style is shown to be abstract and overly sophisticated, and his works are commonly panned by his audiences. His critical failure is shown to be more due to his bad taste rather than a genuine lack of talent. It is worth noting that the majority of his art centers around himself, apparently holding his very being to be an artistic wonder. In "One Krab's Trash", Squidward is shown bringing flowers to a gravestone reading "Here Lies Squidward's Hopes and Dreams." Despite his lack of success, Squidward is tireless in his pursuit of artistic achievement. In "Dunces and Dragons", Squidly, Squidward's medieval ancestor, vowed that if he couldn't learn to play the clarinet right, his seventh great-grandson would be cursed tenfold. In "Squilliam Returns", Squilliam Fancyson mentions that Squidward was voted "Most Likely to Suck Eggs" in high school. Given how Squidward is depicted as a loser in most regards, it's likely that his 'narcissism' is actually a defense mechanism to make him feel as if he has some form of self-worth. Outwardly, he in fact shows signs of modest success: he lives in a nice, well-tended house, with no signs of slothfulness, and finds plenty of time to lead an active, involved life. Squidward is well-educated and knows his history. He is actually intelligent and has lots of worldly knowledge, especially compared to those of SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward is also a skilled driver, as he manages to drive virtually everything, from a traditional bike, a boat/car, and even a tractor. And Squidward is a good-natured and caring person, he just doesn't like to get too involved in things. When at the Krusty Krab, he is a lazy, sloppy, employee (as shown in the Krusty Krab Training Video) who has an intense dislike of the Krusty Krab and its management. He is considered "inattentive, impatient", with "a glazed look in the eye." However, given the management's treatment of the employees his attitude towards the company is more realistic than SpongeBob's. In the episode "Squid on Strike", he organizes a worker's strike at the Krusty Krab. He even causes the destruction of the Krusty Krab, although indirectly and accidentally. In the episode "Squidville", he moves to a town filled with his own peers, other octopi who share his tastes and outlook on life. Here, he is forced to face how boring and oppressive his desired lifestyle really is, and he is able to ultimately break free of its bonds with a bit of inspired silliness. Even though Squidward has tentacles, he is shown or implied to have fingers, toes and even nails in episodes such as "Once Bitten", "House Fancy", and "Giant Squidward". In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", it is implied that Squidward at one point had a girlfriend when he remembered the good times he had at make-out reef. In "SpongeBob's Last Stand" he knows about the environment, even when Jellyfish Fields became a wasteland. References